Shtick Fi Gure
Dr. Shtick Fi Gure is one of the most powerful beings, and probably one of the most powerful villains, in the Virapets Universe. He introduced Machina into the world and is responsible for overseeing many experiments (both legal and illegal) for many years. Shtick is an incredibly skilled Machina Rover and possesses a great amount of powerful technology which he now uses to attempt to take over Therica. Appearance: Many people for centuries have wondered what the being is that is Shtick Fi Gure. He has the appearance of an old, balding, long haired man. His hair is red, with a long braid in the back and has no eyebrows. He always wears eye covering, sunglasses-like goggles to cover his eyes so his eye color is unknown. Of course, being a scientist he usually wears a lab coat that is the color of his personal flag, dark purple and light purple. So, why is he called ‘Shtick Fi Gure’? Simply because he is incredibly skinny. In fact, his is so skinny many wonder if he even has any internal organs, including a heart, and is just the embodiment of hatred and anger. None on Therica has ever been smaller than he. Gadgets: Shtick usually carries with him rocket boots and electric gauntlets at all times, as well as various other gadgets that he carries with him at all times. History: Shtick Fi Gure has been around for a long period of time, some sightings even have him at the creation of Therica, shunning the light that broke through the chaotic planet. Now, wither this is truth or not is another story. The first real record of him comes in the Age?? where he introduced Machina in the world. However, even then he possessed unnatural long life and managed to gain head of the Golden Council as President of the world... Well, what races that where allied anyway... During this time he was credited with the creation of the new ‘super-soldier’ fusion creatures known as the Taur, which where liberated from their lives of servitude some years later, and the Virapets fusion monsters known as the Abominations. Shtick was kicked out of the council many years later when he tried to dissolve the council and take over the entire government for himself. He swore to destroy the world and rule over its remains. Fleeing to the east, building a giant fortress in a dormant volcano on the Badlands, using the power of the lava to power his wicked machines to create armies of robots and twisted creatures to destroy Therica, as well as to continue his horrific experiments. Over the years, however, he seems to keep on reappearing, each time with a more wicked and horrible attempt to destroy the world, or save it. He'll personally help to stop an attack on Therica one time and threaten to implode it with a sonic bomb the next, saying that HE should be the one to destroy it. However, each attempt when he is defeated, and apparently killed, he will return some years later even worse, a constant reminder of the wars and the blood that was shed in the name of peace and a world order. Behind the Scenes: Shtick Fi Gure was around since the beginning of Virapets. Of course, in the beginning it was a constant joke that someone as incredibly powerful as he was just a simple stick figure who was a mad scientist. In fact, he was credited for creating the Virapets at first, later he was just created for just creating the ADMIN creatures and then that history was removed during the ‘revamp’ and he was just credited for creation the Taur and introducing Machina into the world. During the great ‘revamp’ of Therica the creator decided to give him some skin and more of an ‘incredibly small body’ verses a stick figure, due to the fact that he would seem out of place in the world. Quotes: “The destruction of this world shall be written in the blood of its people. This I swear.” – Shtick Fi Gure vowing to destroy Therica for betraying him. “I’m baaaaaaaaaaaack!!!” – Shtick Fi Gure the second time he reappeared. “Shtick Fi Gure, a twisted vile creature who would love nothing more than to see the end of this world.” "Some people just enjoy seeing someone in pain, Shtick Fi Gure is one of them." "Because I want to be the one to choke the life out of this pitiful world." "Death is often the harbinger of peace into this world." Taur Category:Villains